Tying the Knot
by jdmusiclover
Summary: CS future Fic. Killian has decided to propose to Emma, but before he does so, he hopes to get the blessings of the two most important guys in Emma's life—Henry and David. (Captain Swan/Captain Cobra/Captain Charming) *This was originally posted in my Fluffy Fridays collection.*
1. The Family Man

Chapter 1: The Family Man

 **CS Genre: Future Fic**

Killian leaned his forearms against the railing of his beloved _Jolly_ and stared out toward the horizon as the sun slipped delicately down to kiss the waves. He breathed deeply, rhythmically, valiantly attempting to get his nerves under control. He'd suggested this voyage for a very particular purpose, and he knew that purpose was now upon him.

He hoped to Zeus the lad would be agreeable to his plan.

The idea had come to him a fortnight past when he and Swan hosted Sunday dinner for her family. It struck him suddenly, like a bolt out of the blue, as he sat at the head of the table enjoying the belonging and family and _love_ he felt surrounding him. He'd known for years that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Swan, but laughing with Henry about something that had happened that day as he passed him the mashed potatoes, he realized he didn't just want Emma, he wanted _all_ of it.

He wanted it to be official. He wanted to ask Swan to become his wife.

But before he could approach Emma with the all-important question, he needed to discuss the matter with the two most important men in Emma's life—her son and her father. And so it was that he'd invited Dave and Henry on a weekend sail with him around the general vicinity of Storybrooke Harbor.

Emma had jumped on the idea immediately.

"That would be perfect, Killian!" she'd enthused, gracing his cheek with a quick kiss. "You could make it a guys' weekend. A fishing trip or something. Some good male bonding time. Besides, if you all clear out, Mom and I can have a girls' weekend. Things have been…weird…between us since the first curse broke, and I was kind of hoping to have a chance to reconnect or something."

And accordingly here they were, six hours into their boys' weekend. As the sun began to set, Killian had directed Henry to drop anchor for the night. No sooner was the vessel secured in place than the prince disappeared below deck to use his talking phone, insisting he missed his wife and son and wished to hear their voices.

Dave would be occupied for a good quarter of an hour, which would hopefully give Killian sufficient time to gain the approval of the most important person in Emma's life.

There was no time like the present.

"Henry," he said, finally turning from his beloved sea back toward the deck where the lad finished tying off the anchor.

"Yeah?" Henry asked, making his way toward Killian. "Anything else we need to do, Captain, before we're ready for the night?"

Killian smiled, feeling genuine affection for the lad fill him. "Not at all, mate," he said. "You've performed your duties quite admirably. The _Jolly's_ perfectly ship shape."

Swan's boy beamed at the praise. "So, why'd ya call me then?" Henry asked, leaning next to Killian at the railing.

"There's something important I'd like to discuss with you," Killian said, reaching up toward his ear.

"Uh-oh," Henry said with a grin, "you're doing the ear scratching thing. This must be serious."

"Aye," Killian said slowly. "Promise me one thing Henry."

"Sure," Henry said slowly. "If I can."

"Promise you will be completely honest with me."

Henry took a step back, suddenly looking perturbed. "You think I've been _lying_ to you?"

"No, no!" Killian said, dragging his hand through his hair, and blowing out a frustrated breath. "I meant to imply no such thing, lad. I'm making a right mess of this already! I'm asking you to listen to what I have to say and to give me your honest opinion without holding back to spare my feelings."

Henry relaxed. "Well that I think I can do. So what's up."

Now that the moment was upon him, he found he had no idea how to begin. His silver tongue had suddenly abandoned him.

"I…I know my living with you and your mother has been a bit difficult for you, lad," Killian finally said. "We certainly had an adjustment period when I first moved in."

Henry shrugged, looking out over the water. "I mean, yeah, it was weird at first, but you're my mom's True Love, and I want her to be happy."

"And you?" Killian asked, turning the lad toward him with a gentle touch to his shoulder. "Are you happy with our current arrangement?"

Henry shrugged again. "I mean, yeah," he said. "I like hanging out with you and learning sword fighting and sailing and stuff. And it's kind of fun that the boys outnumber the girls in the house now. I guess I was just a little…jealous…at first."

"Jealous of what?"

"You and mom," Henry said. "It's always just been me and mom. All my life. Even before I knew about my birth mom, it was just me and Regina. I guess I was afraid you'd, I don't know, take away all mom's attention or something."

"That was never my intention, Henry," Killian said. "I know how important your bond is with your mother, and I would _never_ wish to come between that."

"I know that now," Henry said. "It was just…well, like you said. An adjustment period."

Silence fell upon them for a moment, the only sound, the gentle lapping of the waves against the ship.

"So…" Henry said, breaking the silence, "was that it? Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not exactly," Killian said. "I love your mother and I love you and I love being a part of this family."

"I know that, Killian."

"Aye," Killian said, feeling his nerves wash upon him once again. "And that is why I want to become a permanent member of your family. I wish to ask Swan to become my wife."

"Really?" Henry asked, an inscrutable look on his face.

"Aye," Killian said decisively. "I want to assure you, lad, that I have no wish to usurp Bae. I've no intention to usurp your father's role in your heart. I'd simply like to be your step-father, your friend. I wish to do what's best for all, though. If you feel you're not ready for this change in your family, I'm willing to stay my hand until you are ready."

"No," Henry said, finally, "I think it's a great idea! Mom will absolutely _freak out_! I saw her looking at a bridal magazine the other day; I think she's starting to think about you guys getting married too. And, well, I think I'll like having you for a step-dad."

"So I have your approval, then?"

"Yeah," Henry said, grinning broadly. "I'd say go for it! How ya plan to ask her?"

Killian felt the relief swirl through him as his own grin stretched to match Henry's. "I'd hoped you might help me with that, mate. I've yet to learn this world's traditions when it comes to proposing marriage to one's True Love. What would you suggest?"

"Well, red roses are always good," Henry started, "lots of roses. And romantic moonlight or candle light. And the whole down on one knee thing. And a ring of course. And…"

Killian listened as Henry continued listing ideas for the perfect proposal, joy welling within. Should all go well, he'd soon have a wife and a son. It was more than he'd ever dared hope for! Later that night he'd approach Swan's father…not for permission, mind you, but for his blessing.

Who would have thought Killian Jones, fearsome pirate extraordinaire, would one day have the incandescent joy of being a family man?

 _Notes:_

 _-This story was originally posted as part of my Fluffy Fridays collection_

 _-Up next: Killian's now gotten Henry's blessing. Next step: Talk to David._


	2. The In-Laws

_Chapter 2:_ The In-Laws

 **CS genre: Future fic**

 _A/N_ : _After last week's installment, "The Family Man", I saw one thing over and over and over again in the comments and reviews you all gave me (Thanks for the feedback, by the way!). It seems nearly a universal thing that people wanted me to continue the story. And so, by popular demand, here's the sequel. In this installment, Killian approaches David to discuss a certain all-important question he wants to ask the Savior._

 _~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~_

"So how's everything going on your boys' weekend?" Emma asked through the speaker of his talking phone.

"Splendid love," Killian answered, thinking of the conversation he'd had with her lad earlier that evening. "I miss you already, and I'm sure I won't sleep a wink without you in my arms, but I am enjoying your lad's and your father's company."

Emma chuckled. "Killian, I can't believe we're _that_ couple. You know? The couple who's so into each other that they start to miss each other after only a few hours apart."

"Love makes fools of us all, I suppose."

Emma laughed again. "Killian, did you just quote _Shakespeare_? Look at you becoming a Land Without Magic man!"

"I've no idea what you're talking about love," Killian said. "Never heard of this Shakespeare bloke. Perhaps he quoted the line from me?"

"Kind of doubt it," Emma said. "Even though you're older than dirt, he actually lived before you were born."

"Bad form, Swan, casting aspersions on a man's age," Killian said with a wide grin.

She merely laughed, and Killian reveled in the joyous, carefree sound. If he had anything to say in the matter, his Emma would spend the remainder of her life in such a state of happiness.

"All joking aside, Killian," she said a moment later, "I miss you too. You'd think after all our separations, we'd be able to deal with a simple weekend apart."

"Don't despair, Swan," Killian said with a grin. "You'll be once again graced with my devilishly handsome self soon enough. This time tomorrow, I hope to be holding you once again."

"I'll look forward to it," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Got a big day of mother/daughter bonding ahead of me tomorrow, and I think mom wants to get started at the crack of dawn. I love you Killian."

"I love you too."

Killian held the phone for a moment longer as Emma disconnected. Wondrous devices, really, these talking phones. One could remain connected to his love even when they were miles apart.

"Hey Killian," he heard shouted good-naturedly from the deck above him, "quit sweet talking my daughter and get up here!"

"No need to bellow, Dave," Killian called back, grinning as he took the steep steps back up to deck. "I don't recall shouting at you when you were similarly engaged with your lady love."

"No," David said from his perch at the bow of the ship, "but you did rib me mercilessly when I came back from my phone call. Turnabout's fair play, my friend."

Killian grinned as he took a seat beside Dave in what the prince called a "lawn chair", a convenience he'd been quite insistent on bringing with them. "And what is so bloody urgent that you would pull me from my conversation with my True Love?"

David swept his hand vaguely above him at the wide expanse of starry night sky. "Not much, Hook. Just thought the whole point of this trip was family bonding."

Killian's heart turned over at the simple word "family". How long had he wished for one of his own? How many years, centuries had he wandered in pain and hatred, fully believing his last chance for family had been slain before his very eyes.

"Kind of puts it all in perspective, doesn't it?" David said reflectively as he looked up into the sky. "Millions of stars, an endless sky, and here we are, just tiny little specks within the universe."

Killian smirked. "I don't know about you Dave, but I assure you, I'm far more than a tiny speck."

David laughed.

"I must say," Killian said after a moment, "I find the night sky most unsettling in this realm."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"The stars, the constellations, all of it is quite altered from what was in the Enchanted Forest," Killian said. "I knew the sky in all its moods and seasons there. It was my constant companion, the stars a map allowing me to navigate through even the most unfamiliar lands. Here, with these strange patterns of stars, I feel lost, out of my element."

"I don't know, Killian," David said, turning to look at him. "I think you've adapted quite well to your new home. You've found your place here."

Killian shot the prince a grateful look, knowing full well he was speaking about far more than the night sky now.

"And if you want to know more about the constellations," David continued, pointing vaguely over his shoulder, "talk to Henry sometime. He got a book on astronomy from Belle, and now he's at the back of the ship trying to find Cygnus."

"The 'back of the ship', mate?" Killian said with a mocking shake of the head, "perhaps you meant 'stern'? Any sailor worth his salt would know such a fundamental seafaring term."

"Watch it, Hook," David said with a grin. "This is the father of your True Love, you're talking to. A bit of respect."

Killian grinned, preparing to make a clever quip about how he was the captain on this vessel, but David's mention of Emma suddenly made the purpose of this weekend come rushing back to mind. He'd obtained the lad's approval, now the time had come to obtain Swan's father's.

"So," David said with a knowing look, as though he could read Killian's thoughts, "Henry told me there was something you wanted to talk about."

The moment of truth was upon him. Killian took a deep breath, fearing it would prove more difficult to obtain the father's approval than it was the son's.

"Aye," Killian said in a tight voice. He cleared his throat and began again. "That I did. The month of solid peace we've had since defeating Jafar and Emma's vision of her death has really given me time to reflect on the state of my life."

"That right?" David said, leaning back in his chair, and bringing his hand up to cover the grin Killian could see on his face.

"Indeed," Killian said with a nod.

"And what exactly did you come up with in all your self-reflection?"

"This past month living with Emma and Henry, being regarded as an honorary member of your family, carving out a life for myself in this realm," Killian said, looking out at the starry expanse of sky, "it's been the most rewarding of my life."

"Glad to hear it," David said.

"And it should certainly come as no surprise that I love your daughter to the depths of my soul," Killian continued as though David hadn't interrupted. "That such an angel should have deigned to look on me, a villainous pirate, with such adoration as she does…it overwhelms me, humbles me. Sometimes I fear I'll wake up and find it was all a beautiful dream, that I'll lose my love, my son, my family, everything."

Killian fell silent for a moment just basking in the wonder of it all.

"For what it's worth, Killian," David said, "Emma feels the same way about you. I see a look in her eyes, sometimes…it's as though she's afraid all this happiness she's found will be taken away from her."

"That will _never_ happen," Killian said firmly, "not while I still have breath in my body."

"I know that, Killian," David said. "I see it clearly every time you and my daughter are together."

"Which brings me to my purpose for this 'boys'' weekend, as Emma called it," Killian said, then took a deep breath and slowly released it. "What we have, Swan and I, it is beautiful, priceless, better than anything I'd have ever expected, but I find that I'm now ready for more. I wish for everything. In short, I plan to ask your daughter to become my wife."

David took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and prepared to speak, but Killian silenced him with a quick raise of his hand.

"I think we both know Emma is an extraordinary woman, one who would not appreciate either my asking your permission nor you granting it. She'll make this decision of her own free will and volition," Killian said. "Even so, you and Henry are the most important people in my Swan's life, and I'd be forever grateful if you would grant us your blessing."

David tried…and failed…to contain his grin, as he clapped a hand on Killian's shoulder. For a moment, he said nothing, merely staring over at the man beside him. Finally, he turned back toward the sea, toward the sky full of stars. "I was with Emma, you know, just after she was forced to kill you, over the next day or so when we all thought you were gone forever, when she was forced to leave you in the Underworld. Let me tell you, Killian, I never want to see my daughter go through something like that again. She was absolutely…broken. You know what that told me?"

Killian merely shook his head.

"It told me that you are a necessary, vital part of my daughter's happy ending," David continued, finally looking back at the pirate before him. "Truth be told you had my absolute and enthusiastic blessing the moment you sacrificed your life to rid Emma of darkness and prevent the Dark Ones from dragging the whole family to hell."

Killian's heart swelled, and he felt a wide, joyful, delighted, _relieved_ smile break out over his face. He hadn't truly believed Swan's father would object to the match, but neither had he anticipated such a ringing endorsement.

"David, I…" Killian said, suddenly completely speechless.

The prince nodded. "I know."

The two men fell silent once more. It was David who finally spoke. "So how do you plan to do it? Propose I mean?"

Killian grinned and then shrugged. "I'm afraid I haven't made any firm plans yet. Henry mentioned something about roses, and kneeling and rings the like. What would you suggest?"

"All of that is nice and romantic," David said, "but _you're_ the man Emma fell in love with. Best advice I can give? Just be yourself. Tell her what's in your heart. All the other details…they're just incidentals."

Killian nodded, smile still firmly in place.

"And Hook?" David continued.

"Aye?"

"I look forward to your place in our family…the place that, truth be told, has been yours for months now already…becoming official."

 _Notes:_

 _-Up next: Now that Killian has the support of the most important men in Emma's life, he makes plans for the actual proposal._


	3. The Proposal

_Chapter 3:_ The Proposal

 **CS Genre: CS future fic (sequel to "The Family Man" and "The In-Laws")**

Killian peeked into the oven and nodded in satisfaction as he watched the two ramekins of something called "molten lava cake" bubble merrily away just as Granny had assured him they should. Glancing at the clock, he set the vase of roses in the center of the kitchen table and then set about lighting the candles he'd procured with Swan's lad's help.

After a week and a half of intense preparation, he was finally ready to put his plan into motion. Dinner was prepared, a sufficiently romantic atmosphere was achieved, and the ring lay secure against his skin on its chain around his neck. He had but to touch up his own appearance and he was ready for the evening at hand.

If all went well, within a few hours' time, he would be engaged to his True Love.

~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~

Emma slowly trudged her way up her front porch steps and fumbled for her key. It had been a long day. A really, really long day. One would think things would calm down for the sheriff's station now that the town was once again at peace and villain free.

One would be wrong.

By the time her shift came to an end late this afternoon, she was ready to throw up her hands, scream, and toss the next idiot who walked into the station with a stupid squabble against their neighbor into a jail cell for the night.

Seriously, what was _up_ with people today? It started with Leroy yelling his fool head off about wanting to have Tom Clark arrested for sneezing on his last piece of bacon. Then Doc showed up fit to be tied that Dopey hadn't been watching where he was going on his scooter and ran right into the back of his Miata. Then Miss Moffat wanted the law to step in and deal with the exterminator who failed to rid her house of spiders, followed quickly by some old lady who wanted to have Jack Horner sent to the corner for sticking his thumb in her Christmas pie (why she was baking Christmas sweets in mid-November, Emma had no idea).

Was she running a town of toddlers?

All she wanted was a very large bottle of rum, a nice hot bath, and some serious quality time with her pirate boyfriend—in whatever order or combination she could get them.

The first thing Emma noticed when she opened the door was the rather delectable scent of something chocolatey baking in the oven. Then she heard soft, romantic music playing from the speakers of the sound system of their living room.

But none of that came close to the sight that lay before her. Red rose petals lay on the floor, forming a path to the dining room where their kitchen table was set with such elegance it would put the fanciest New York restaurants to shame. The entire ground floor was bathed in the light of dozens of candles.

What was going on here?

"Killian?" Emma called, tossing her keys in the little dish by the door and unbuttoning her coat.

She heard a muffled oath from the general direction of their bedroom, and then her pirate himself came bounding down the stairs.

"Swan! You're early love," he said, stopping to give her a quick peck on the lips before helping her off with her coat. "I wasn't expecting you for another quarter of an hour."

She shrugged, wondering at his flushed, almost nervous look. "You would not _believe_ the day I had today! I was about ready to toss the whole town into jail. Usually I like to take a few minutes to talk to dad when he comes in for his shift, but today? Yeah, I was at the door before he'd even finished taking off his coat."

"That rough, was it?" Killian asked, frowning sympathetically and reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Yeah," she said, "but dad seemed in a good mood. Said something about you having a surprise planned for me today. Looks like he was right. What's with the romantic atmosphere?"

Killian didn't answer right away, merely stooped down and kissed her properly. The kiss was long, slow, thorough, and so very, very good she couldn't have stopped herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and rising to her toes to get even closer to him if her life had depended on it. There was no doubt about it; this man knew how to _kiss_.

When it finally came to an end, Killian pulled back slightly, rubbed his nose against hers and caressed her face with his thumb. "What's with the romance, Darling, is the simple fact that I love you."

Emma's heart turned over, and her smile became tender. Though she'd known of his feelings for quite some time, he didn't speak them aloud all that often, but when he did it never ceased to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I love you too," she said gently. Pulling out of his arms, she turned in a circle, slowly perusing her living room and kitchen yet again. "But this seems like a lot of effort to go to just to say 'I love you'. You sure there's not some sort of anniversary or something that I forgot about?"

He shrugged, taking her hand and leading her toward the kitchen. "It's coming on a month since you asked me to share your living quarters, but I've no knowledge of any particular significance about this date. I simply wanted to show you what you mean to me. Come love, I've slaved over dinner and I don't wish it to get cold."

Killian pulled out her chair for her at the table, seated her, and then took his own seat. Emma looked at her place setting, noting the silver dome that covered her plate, presumably keeping whatever it contained warm.

"You slaved away in the kitchen?" Emma asked with a teasing smile. "And nothing burned, went up in flames or ended up raw? Did you finally get the hang of the 'infernal contraption' I like to call the stove and oven?"

Killian shook his head, tossing her a mock offended look. "You wound me love. Just like the talking phone, it was a foregone conclusion that I would soon learn the intricacies of your cooking box."

"Really?"

Killian let out a long-suffering sigh. "Very well, Swan. If you must know, I employed the help of the Widow Lucas who graciously came to our home and guided me through the process. I assure you, however that the meal before you was prepared entirely by myself."

"Well now I'm intrigued," Emma said with a grin. "What exactly is this romantic meal you got Granny to help you cook?"

"See for yourself, love."

Her curiosity piqued, Emma lifted the silver lid to find…a grilled cheese sandwich with a generous side of onion rings. As a nod to healthiness, which Killian was absolutely insistent about, a second side of steamed broccoli adorned the final third of her plate.

Emma felt a sudden rush of affection for the man before him. This "romantic" dinner he'd arranged was so iconically _him_! Plenty of romance, several hints of old-world charm, and a healthy dose of adaptation to the modern world—and in particular, to her likes and preferences.

Emma reached over, took his hand and laced their fingers for a moment. "I love you," she said simply.

His eyes went soft and tender and he squeezed her hand before they pulled apart to dig into their dinner. They ate silently for a moment before a mischievous look came into his eyes. "Well, darling, if my grilled cheese and onion rings elicit a declaration of love, just wait until you get a gander at my dessert. You'll likely drag me to our bedroom right then and there to have your wicked way with me."

She laughed, and then bit into her sandwich and groaned in ecstasy. "Mm...this is amazing. Killian, will you marry me?"

He started, suddenly frowning.

And suddenly she realized what she'd just said. Her face flamed. It was just supposed to be a stupid flirtatious figure of speech. She didn't really mean it.

Or did she?

The more she thought about it (during the sudden silence that fell over them that felt like it lasted a week), the more she really liked the idea. She loved him, he loved her, they were living together, neither of them ever wanted to change that or break up, neither of them would ever want to be with another person. Why not get married?

"What?" he finally asked in a strangled voice.

Well this was getting downright humiliating. Time to do some damage control before she totally ruined this romantic dinner that he'd worked hard to put together. "I mean," she said with a shrug. "I know we haven't ever talked about it or anything, and if you don't want to we don't have to. It's just, you know, I love you and you're the only one for me, and I think you feel the same way, so what's the point of waiting?"

"Bloody hell, woman!" Killian said in obvious exasperation.

Emma suddenly wanted a hole to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. "Okay, clearly you're not ready for this conversation, so…never mind. Just…just forget I said anything."

Killian was out of his seat and at her side in a moment. Using his hook, he raised her chin so he could meet her eyes. "You misunderstand love," he said gently, his eyes full of love. It's not remotely that I wish to refuse your offer of marriage. My rather clumsy reaction was…well, due to the fact that you deprived me of a dashing proposal."

Emma's eyes widened, and a smile came over her face. "You mean, that's what this whole romantic night was about?"

"Aye," he said with a chuckle. Looking down, he freed his ring from around his neck and held it up for her perusal. "I had an entire elaborate plan, my love. After dining, we were to retire to the living room and sip our red wine before the fire. I had an entire speech prepared, complete with a sonnet by that bloke Shakespeare you referenced the other day. Your impromptu proposal rather threw me for a loop."

Emma felt the tears rush to her eyes and she feared her heart would burst within her chest, filled to the breaking point with the love she felt for the man before her. This, this right here was what absolute and complete happiness felt like.

Without a word, Emma got to her feet and pulled him up with her. Leaning forward, she joined her lips to his, letting every emotion she felt shine through in the kiss. When it came to an end, she took his hand and led him toward the living room.

"Swan?" Killian asked.

Sitting on the couch and pulling him down next to her, she smiled through her tears. "Go ahead," she said simply. "I don't want to deprive you of a dashing proposal."

He smiled, and Emma noticed a definite sheen in his eyes as well.

"Emma," he began, "no words, no turns of phrase, nothing can adequately express the depth of my love for you. You are my dearest friend, my lover, my second chance, my happy ending. You have given me more than I could ever have wished, and I could never adequately repay you. You and your lad are my family, my life, my heart, and I hope to live out the rest of my days doing all in my power to be your support, your partner, and your love. I wish to be a true father figure to Henry, and I can think of no greater joy than to father other little ones with you, should you be amenable."

Sliding smoothly to one knee, he held up the ring. "Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest man in all the realms and agree to become my wife?"

Emma was crying openly now, happy tears filled with overwhelming love rolling down her cheeks. She took a quick moment to swipe at her face before sliding to her knees before him. "What do you think?" she asked, taking his face between her hands and bringing it down to her for a searing kiss.

"I think that was a yes," he said thickly when they finally pulled apart.

"Good call," she said with a laugh as she caressed his stubbled cheeks. "So I don't know about you, but I think the rest of dinner can wait. What do you say to taking this conversation upstairs where we can get more comfortable? I think it's time I—what was it you said?—have my wicked way with you. And who knows? Maybe you can even find a way to work in that Shakespeare sonnet you found."

"I rather like the way you think, Swan," he said, sweeping her into his arms and heading purposely for the stairs.

 _Notes:_

 _-So there you have it, the end of this little impromptu trilogy. I, of course, have no idea how a CS proposal might go, but it's always been my head canon that Killian will meticulously plan the world's most romantic proposal, only to have Emma beat him to the punch by casually popping the question out of the blue._

 _-In case you were wondering, the sonnet Killian planned to recite to Emma was Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. It's not only extremely romantic, but it really does seem to fit the two of them very well._

 _-What happened after the end of this story? Killian did indeed recite the sonnet to Emma in a low intimate voice in between kisses and…other enjoyable activities, and by the time they got back to their dinner, it had gone cold. Killian would have been rather annoyed by the ruination of his first successful Land Without Magic cooking endeavor but for the fact that he and Emma were both so deliriously happy that a mundane thing like a reheated dinner couldn't even come close to dampening their spirits. I'd write it as an epilogue, but alas. I don't do smut._


End file.
